Defying Gravity
]] Defying Gravity is the finale for the show's first act, when Elphaba, who until now has seen the Wizard of Oz as a heroic figure who can give her life some noble direction, discovers that he is not at all what he seems. The Wizard's regime, in fact, is waging a propaganda campaign against the Animals of Oz (including Dr. Dillamond), who have been oppressed to such a degree that they lose their powers of speech or worse, never learn to speak at all. (Dr. Dillamond, for instance, initially starts to lose his speech in "Something Bad" when he pronounces bad as 'baaaad,' bleating like an actual goat). Realizing this, and despite Glinda's attempts to dissuade her, Elphaba vows to do everything in her power to fight the Wizard and his sinister plans. She sings of how she wants to live without limits, going against the rules that others have set for her. During the song, Elphaba, apparently cornered by those who are hunting her, enchants a broomstick to levitate and, in the last verse, rises from the stage and levitates above the angered Citizens of Oz, who try in vain to "bring her down." During the ending climax, a blackout allows the character of Elphaba to run into the ElectronzLift ready to fly above the auditorium. The sequence relies heavily on around 60 moving lights, smoke, and wind effects. The song is widely regarded as being the musical's signature song, although the song "Popular" has lived up to its name as well. The musical has generally received thunderous applause after this song due to the song's status as a showstopper. The song touches on elements from some earlier themes, with Elphaba singing "Unlimited!" as sung in "The Wizard and I" and the Citizens of Oz again singing that "No One Mourns The Wicked." Alternate Recordings Idina Menzel, having reprized her role as Elphaba in the West End production of Wicked in 2006, released a remixed "pop mainstream" version of the song as a single. It can be heard on her official website and purchased on the iTunes Music Store. The remix of "Defying Gravity" was also the anthem at the 2007 Gay Pride Parade and Festival in Los Angeles; it appears on the official CD from the event. A German-language version of "Defying Gravity" (called "Frei und schwerelos") was recorded on November 21, 2007 by the Stuttgart, Germany cast of Wicked featuring Willemijn Verkaik as Elphaba and Lucy Scherer as Glinda. Kerry Ellis, who replaced Menzel as Elphaba in the West End production of Wicked, recorded a rock version of the song in 2008 as part of a single, Wicked in Rock, designed as a teaser for her debut album. Wicked in Rock is available at the Gershwin Theatre in New York City and on iTunes (Defying Gravity only). It also appears on her debut album, Anthem. The German version of Defying Gravity is Frei und schwerelos, which translates to "free and weightless" and is only loosely based around the original song. The Japanese cast of Wicked also recorded a version of Defying Gravity, Jiyuu O Motomete, which again was loosely based around the original song and translates to "For Freedom". Ik lach om zwaartekrachtisthe Dutch version of the song, which translates to "I Laugh at Gravity." As well as Menzel and Ellis, London's current Elphaba, Louise Dearman, also released an acoustic pop version of Defying Gravity. Lyrics GLINDA (spoken) Elpaba - why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle! (sung) I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy now I hope you're happy how you Hurt your cause forever I hope you think you're clever! ELPHABA I hope you're happy I hope you're happy, too I hope you're proud how you Would grovel in submission To feed your own ambition BOTH So though I can't imagine how I hope you're happy right now MADAME MORRIBLE (Spoken) Citizens of Oz, there is an enemy who must be found and captured. Believe nothing she says. She is evil, responsible for the mutilation of these poor innocent monkeys. (Glinda gasps "Oh no") Her green skin is but an outward manifestorium of her twisted nature. This distortion, this repulsion, this WICKED WITCH! GLINDA (spoken) Don't be afraid. ELPHABA (spoken) I'm not, it's the Wizard who should be afraid. Of me! GLINDA (spoken) Elphie listen to me, just say you're sorry before it's too late! (sung) You can still be with the Wizard What you've worked and waited for You can have all you ever wanted! ELPHABA (spoken) I know:(sung) But I don't want it -No - I can't want it Anymore Something has changed within me Something is not the same I'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game Too late for second-guessing Too late to go back to sleep It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes and leap! It's time to try defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity And you can't pull me down! GLINDA Can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur ELPHABA I'm through accepting limits cause someone says they're so Some things I cannot change But 'til I try, I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of Losing love I guess I've lost Well, if that's loveIt comes at much too high a cost! I'd sooner try defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity And you can't pull me down: GUARDS Open this door, in the name of his supreme Ozness! (Elphaba chants furiously) GLINDA No! What are you doing? Stop it! That's what started all this in the first place... that hideous levitation spell. STOP! (Elphaba stops) GLINDA Well, where are your wings? See maybe you're not as powerful as you think you are. (Elphaba's broom levitates) GLINDA Sweet OZ! ELPHABA (cackles) I told you Glinda! Didn't I tell you? GUARDS Bash it in! Fetch the battering ramekin! ELPHABA Quick! Get on! GLINDA What?! ELPHABA (spoken) Come with me. Think of what we could do. Together. (sung) Unlimited Together we're unlimited Together we'll be the greatest team There's ever been Glinda Dreams, the way we planned 'em GLINDA If we work in tandem BOTH There's no fight we cannot win Just you and I defying gravity With you and I defying gravity ELPHABA They'll never bring us down! (spoken) Well? Are you coming? GLINDA (Spoken) Elphie, you're trembling! Here (Glinda picks up an old blanket and drapes it around Elphaba) put this around you. (sung) I hope you're happy Now that you're choosing this ELPHABA (spoken) You too (sung) I hope it brings you bliss BOTH I really hope you get it And you don't live to regret it I hope you're happy in the end I hope you're happy, my friend GUARDS (Break down the door) (spoken) There she is! Don't let her get away! GLINDA (spoken) Let go of me, do you hear! Leave me alone! ELPHABA (spoken) It's not her! She has nothing to do with it! It's me! GLINDA Elphie!! ELPHABA (sung) It's me!! So if you care to find me Look to the western sky! As someone told me lately "Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!" And if I'm flying solo At least I'm flying free To those who'd ground me Take a message back from me Tell them how I am defying gravity I'm flying high defying gravity And soon I'll match them in renown And nobody in all of Oz No Wizard that there is or wasIs ever gonna bring me down! GLINDA I hope you're happy! CITIZENS OF OZ Look at her, she's wicked! Get her! ELPHABA Bring me down! CITIZENS OF OZ No one mourns the wicked So we've got to bring her ELPHABA Ohwahahahah! CITIZENS OF OZ Down! Videos thumb|300px|left|Idina Menzel and Kristen Chenoweth performing the song thumb|300px|right|Wicked - Defying Gravity thumb|300px|left|Kerry Ellis's rock version thumb|300px|right|Idina Menzel's pop version Category:Songs of Wicked